


Daddy Issues

by Kindle86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, reference to homophobia, sort-of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle86/pseuds/Kindle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An addendum to the conversation between Danny and his nephew, where his nephew finally names the elephant in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Season 3 Episode 12 – The one where a father has been sneaking on to an island to do research for his ailing son, while Danny’s nephew comes to visit. This takes place as an addendum to the final scene.

“What’s Steve all…oogly about?” Eric asked, seeing Steve’s expression as he watched the father and son play chess.

“He’s got daddy issues,” Danny answered, pulling him along on their way to grab a loco moco.

Eric smirked. Now that they were on a more even keel, since his I’m-gonna-fix-my-life,-Hawaii-mission-is-a-success talk, he figured he’d push, call the elephant in the room: “That must be fun in the bedroom.”

Danny almost tripped over his own two feet. He turned to face Eric, eyes wide in shock (and panic?). “What?!” he managed, all other words strangled in his throat.

“I’m just saying, you know, girls with daddy issues are usually pretty dirty in bed; so, you know, congrats on that, I guess.” Danny was struck speechless. “Man, that’s a weird thing to say to your uncle,” Eric mused. “Geeze, the look on your face—it almost makes it worth it.”

“What worth it?” Danny choked out.

“All the awful images I’m sure are going to accompany that comment, later.” Eric mock-shuddered.

“Steve and I—we’re…”

“Dude, don’t worry. It’s all good.”

“How--?”

“Come on, I see the way he looks at you. The whole _island_ must see how he looks at you. And the two of you just _fit_. Not that I’m getting all sappy here. I’m just sayin’. I mean, look at the sorority girls, thinking you were married.”

Danny just shook his head, still in disbelief.

“You weren’t gonna tell me?” Eric sounded a little hurt, if Danny wasn’t mistaken.

Danny just looked at him, unsure how to respond.

“Why not? It’s the 21st century, Uncle Danny.”

“Yeah, a century which has seen it’s share of gay-bashings and—“

“Whoa, you think I’d attack you!? He’s a SEAL!”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I just meant that there’s not some sort of universal acceptance, and I couldn’t assume that you’d just be fine with it.”

“Why not, man? I’m blood.”

“Yeah, and you’re also a tough-guy East-Coast teenager.”

Eric shrugged. “Well, I’m cool with it. So you two can stop doing that horrible attempt at pretending not to be a couple. Because seriously, _sorority girls_ could see through it.” Eric grinned something wicked.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Ok, well, then maybe Steve could join us for dinner tonight? We usually do Thursdays at his place—it’s his turn to cook.”

“Sounds great,” Eric shrugged.

“But no, I repeat, NO comments about daddy issues and their link to bedroom… activities!” Danny declared.

Eric chuckled, “Sure thing, Uncle Danny. Whatever you say.”


End file.
